Diecinueve
by Sebbyrella
Summary: ¿A qué edad perdió la virginidad la entrenadora Lina Schiller? Todo por un reto.


**¡Buenos días/ tardes/ noches! ¿Cómo estáis? La verdad es que me alegra ver que, pese a que este fandom está un poco muerto, hay gente que lee mis historias, así que ¡muchas gracias a todos! Me gustaría que dejaseis alguna review dando vuestra opinión de las historias, pues aún soy nueva en esto, y no me vendría mal algo de consejo, ¡jejej! Bueno, una vez dicho esto, ¡espero que os guste este fanfic! ;)**

-¿Estás seguro de que era aquí, Mark?- preguntó con voz cansada un joven con lentes y una capa- Porque aquí no hay nadie- continuó.

-Estoy segurísimo, Jude. Xavier me dijo que le esperáramos aquí, que el vendría un poco antes, pero quizás le haya surgido un imprevisto- le dijo el joven portero al centrocampista.

-Jude, debemos confiar en Mark, estoy seguro de que Xavier aparecerá- apoyó un segundo muchacho, con el pelo en punta.

-Sí tú lo dices, Axel…- concluyó el primero, sin ninguna fe en lo que decían sus amigos.

Los tres muchachos habían quedado con Xavier, antiguamente conocido como Xene, en un parque, ya que querían aclarar todo lo ocurrido con la Academia Alius durante los últimos meses, pero el joven pelirrojo no aparecía por ningún lado, por lo que los chicos se estaban impacientando un poco.

-¡Chicos! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Hacía demasiado tiempo que no venía por esta zona y me he perdido, jaja!- decía Xavier, quien se encontraba corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Hola, Xavier! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?- habló rápidamente el guardameta, haciendo que Xavier riera con ganas una vez llegó a su lado.

-La verdad es que han sido unas semanas algo duras, los chicos no están muy bien de ánimo, pero poco a poco se irán sintiendo mejor, de eso estoy seguro- le respondió Xavier, con un tono algo triste, pero optimista.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no vamos a verles? ¡Estoy seguro de que jugando un buen partido se sentirán mejor!- exclamó el moreno, con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-Es una buena idea, así podríamos comprobar cuál es su verdadera fuerza. ¿Estas de acuerdo, Axel?- preguntó el de la capa.

-Pues claro, todos tenemos nuestros altibajos, y si hay alguien a nuestro lado, apoyándonos, todo nos resultará más fácil- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- así que, ¿a qué estamos esperando?- el delantero dirigió una amigable sonrisa a Xavier, quien respondió con un simple "de acuerdo", para ponerse en marcha junto con los otros chicos, hacia el orfanato Don Sol.

 _En el orfanato Don Sol_

-Este sitio es inmenso…- comentó Jude, al ver el enorme edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos. Se trataba de una casa típicamente japonesa, y destacaba el gran jardín exterior anexo al mismo.

-Hombre, aquí vivimos todos los integrantes de la Academia Alius, y no somos pocos- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras reía por lo bajo- Oh, no. Me he olvidado las llaves dentro- susurró para si mismo mientras buscaba las mismas dentro de sus bolsillos- creo que vamos a tener que llamar al timbre- mientras decía esto, llamaba al telefonillo, situado a la derecha de la puerta de entrada.

Pocos segundos después, se escucharon unos apresurados pasos bajando unas escaleras, daba la impresión de que, quien fuera el que estuviera haciendo ese estrepitoso ruido, estuviera corriendo.

-¡Gané!- exclamaron dos voces muy conocidas para los cuatro jóvenes al unísono.

-¡He llegado yo antes, idiota!- decía una de las voces.

-¡Pero qué dices, tulipán! ¡Cuando yo he llegado tú todavía estabas en el piso de arriba!- exclamaba la otra.

-Bryce, Claude, si abrierais la puerta sería magnífico, la verdad- les dijo Xavier con un tono cansado.

-¿Gazelle y Torch? ¡Hola, chicos!- saludó el de la banda naranja.

-No me lo creo, ¿has traído a Mark Evans aquí?- Bryce parecía sorprendido, pero, debido a la puerta que les separaba, no podían ver su expresión.

-Jude y Axel también están aquí, ¿verdad, chicos?- gritó alegremente el portero.

-Sí, sí, verdad, verdad- dijo Axel, medio riéndose.

Jude solo se limitó a decir un simple "sí", antes de que Xavier comenzara a perder la paciencia.

-Bryce, ¿me haces el favor de abrir la puerta? Gracias- Xavier ya sonaba algo cansado de esperar.

-¡Contraseña!- gritó la otra voz, causando que el chico perdiera completamente los nervios.

-¡Queréis abrir ya la santísima puerta de una vez! ¡Esta es la última vez que salgo sin llaves!- el pelirrojo pegó un golpe a la puerta, asustando a sus acompañantes, y provocando la risa de los otros dos.

-¡Incorrecta!- clamó Claude riéndose.

-¡Os voy a matar cuando os pille!- los tres jóvenes estaban un poco descolocados, pues se suponía que los chicos estaban en un estado algo delicado, pero ellos no parecían afectados. Aún así, les divertía bastante la situación.

-Claude ábreles ya- dijo Bryce mientras abría la bendita puerta- y ahora, ¡corre!- ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo cuando contemplaron la cara de enfado de Xavier, la cual desapareció cuando sus tres acompañantes comenzaron a entrar en el orfanato, observando curiosamente su interior.

-Eh, ¿dónde se han metido?- preguntó Mark algo desconcertado, mientras miraba a todos lados, intentando dar con alguna pista que desvelara el paradero de los delanteros.

-Seguramente habrán subido, si queréis, podemos intentar convencerles para que jueguen un partido con nosotros, aunque necesitaremos más jugadores, pero de eso pueden encargarse ellos mismos, tienen un don increíble para convencer a la gente, jeje- se dirigió el antiguo capitán de Génesis a los tres chiquillos.

-De acuerdo- respondió el rubio- ¿estas son las escaleras?- decía mientras las señalaba con el brazo derecho.

-En efecto, seguidme- le dijo Xavier al grupo, mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

La planta superior estaba distribuida de una eficaz manera que permitía la comodidad de los habitantes del orfanato; contaba con dos cuartos de baño comunes, uno femenino y uno masculino; la puerta más pegada a las escaleras daba a un estudio tremendamente amplio, mas en ese momento, se encontraba vacío. El resto estaba constituido por habitaciones, poco pero hábilmente amuebladas, con dos camas o literas dependiendo de cada una.

Jude giró la cabeza al oír unas voces provenientes de uno de los cuartos, en el que parecía que alguien mantenía una discusión.

-Torch, ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Lárgate con tus estúpidos amiguitos!- la voz de Droll se oía claramente enfadada, cosa que parecía hacerle gracia a el otro muchacho.

-Pero, a ver, hielito, si ambos sabemos que te encanta que venga aquí solo para molestarte- dijo el de ojos ambrinos despreocupado.

-Suficiente por hoy, Torch, ahora, ¡fuera del cuarto!- otra voz surgió de la ruidosa estancia, esta no era ni más ni menos que la del antiguo defensa del Diamond, Arkew, que también sonaba bastante molesto con la presencia del pelirrojo.

-Sois más ruidosos que yo que sé- saltó el otro chico al que buscaban- llego a saber que iba a pasar esto y nos escondemos en el cobertizo- finalizó con algo de pesadez.

-Pero, a ver, Gazelle, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre traer a este energúmeno a nuestro cuarto!? ¡Sabes perfectamente lo mal que nos llevamos!- decía el de la mascara enfurecido.

-Uy, uy, relájate un poco, que tampoco es para tanto- fue cortado por los otros dos jóvenes.

-¿¡Que no es para tanto!?- iban a seguir su disputa, pero Xavier irrumpió en la habitación, cortando la pelea de un tijeretazo.

-¿¡Me queréis explicar por qué tanto griterío!?- preguntó molesto el chico.

-¡Gazelle ha traído aquí a este idiota- decía señalando a Torch con su brazo izquierdo- y ha empezado a darnos la lata sin ningún motivo!- terminó el chico furiosamente.

-¡Mentira! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un estirado que…!- El excapitán de Génesis cortó al delantero.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Cerrad el pico ya de una vez, que me estáis dando dolor de cabeza!- gritó muy molesto.

Cuando parecía que todo se había calmado un poco, el grupo visitante iba a proceder a entrar en la habitación, para proponerle su plan a ambos excapitanes de la Academia Alius, pero ambos salieron al pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la planta baja, de donde venían en un primer momento, así que los chicos del Raimon les siguieron.

-¿Tenemos algo pegado en la espalda para que nos sigáis?- les preguntó el peli blanco, con un tono característico de él, seguido de una leve risa que compartieron los dos muchachos.

-Nos gustaría preguntaros- comenzó Jude- si os gustaría jugar un partido contra nosotros- propuso el centrocampista.

-¿Un partido? ¿Los seis solos?- preguntó Torch con un tono burlón.

-Tres contra tres, el primero que marque gana, sin especificar posiciones, podemos jugar tanto como portero como delantero, ¿qué decís? ¿Os atrevéis?- les retó Axel y, por supuesto, ellos nunca pasan de un reto.

-De acuerdo, pero hagámoslo un poco más interesante- mientras decía esto, Bryce esbozaba una pícara sonrisa- el equipo ganador tendrá derecho a pensar un reto para el equipo perdedor, y este deberá aceptarlo sin dubitaciones. ¿Trato?- ofreció el joven delantero.

-Trato hecho- respondió el guardameta, sin saber lo que se avecinaba por haber aceptado la propuesta del ojiverde.

Los seis muchachos se dirigieron al jardín trasero, el cual, para la sorpresa de los invitados, contaba con un pequeño campo de fútbol, pero perfecto para lo que se disponían a hacer.

El primer equipo estaba conformado por Xavier, Claude y Bryce, quienes, en un pasado, habrían sido los mejores jugadores de la Academia Alius; mientras que el segundo equipo lo componían los visitantes; Jude, Mark y Axel.

Los antiguos extraterrestres sacaron de centro, Claude avanzó rápidamente por el pequeño terreno de juego, para dar un gran salto cuando Axel intentaba bloquearle, huyendo así de su marcaje. Mientras se encontraba en el aire, decidió pasarle el balón a su compañero pelirrojo, quien, desafortunadamente, nunca pudo recibir el pase, ya que Mark lo cortó.

-¡Axel, tira!- gritó el moreno, al mismo tiempo que mandaba un largo pase hacia el de pelo en punta.

Todo apuntaba a que el duelo terminaría en ese mismo instante, mas pasaron por alto la presencia del tercer jugador del equipo rival.

-¡Rompehielos!- el peli blanco ejecutó una técnica defensiva característica de su antiguo equipo, y con la que el Raimon ya estaba bastante familiarizada.

El chico pasó el balón a Xavier, quien decidió chutar con su supertécnica de tiro "Cañón de meteoritos", desde el centro del campo, aún así, ninguno de los jugadores del equipo contrario pudo detenerlo.

-¡Gooool! ¡Ganamos, ahora sois conscientes de cual es nuestra verdadera fuerza!- exclamaba Claude, con un tono algo arrogante, a la par que entusiasmado.

-Ha sido bastante entretenido, tenéis una gran capacidad física para jugar a fútbol- apuntó Jude, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sabéis lo que significa que hayamos ganado, ¿verdad?- dijo el excapitán de, Diamond, con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro- Ahora, os toca cumplir nuestro reto- concluyó.

-Bah, menuda tontería- el de la banda naranja no le daba mayor importancia a la situación- ¿a qué nos retáis?- preguntó, con una mirada desafiante.

-Os retamos- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el excapitán del Prominence- a que busquéis a Lina, y le preguntéis a qué edad perdió su virginidad, que llevamos dos semanas intentando averiguarlo pero no hay manera, a ver si a vosotros os lo dice- concluyó el pelirrojo, mientras reía.

-¡Buena esa, tulipán!- reía el excapitán del Diamond, al mismo tiempo que chocaba los cinco a su compañero.

-¡No, no, no, ¡Eso sí que no!- el de la capa rehusaba de preguntarle algo tan íntimo a su, hasta hace algunos días, entrenadora.

-¡Tenéis que aceptarlo!- recordó Xavier, riendo también.

-Pero, ¿para que queréis saber eso?- preguntó un sonrojado Axel.

-La curiosidad mata al gato- le respondió a Bryce, aún riéndose por la situación.

-Bueno, si no nos queda otra, ¡allá vamos!- el portero mantenía su sonrisa en todo momento, y se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio, buscando a su antigua entrenadora.

-¡Lina! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Nuestros invitados querrían preguntarte algo!- el peli blanco entró en la cocina mientras decía esto, para darse de bruces con la persona a la que estaban buscando.

-¿Qué queréis ahora?- les preguntó algo cansada, mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a los invitados- ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo estáis?- su voz sonaba más alegre que hace unos segundos.

-Bien, la verdad es que el equipo está muy contento de que todo lo de la Academia Alius haya acabado ya- explicó el de las gafas.

-Me alegro mucho. Bueno, ¿queríais algo el especial?- les preguntó amablemente Lina, mientras veía como los antiguos extraterrestres volvían al jardín.

-La verdad que sí- Axel se disponía a acabar con el reto de una vez- Nos gustaría saber, ¿a qué edad perdió usted la virginidad?- concluyó rápidamente, sin mirarle a la cara.

-P-Pero, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?- la antigua entrenadora estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Es un reto! ¡Los chicos nos han retado a preguntártelo, y si no lo conseguíamos, podrían obligarnos a hacer cualquier otra burrada!- explicó el moreno con un grito.

-¿Todavía siguen con eso? ¡Anda que son poco cansinos!- Lina parecía ya cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez- Podéis decirles que la perdí a los diecinueve pero, que quede entre nosotros, realmente no fue a esa edad- tras decir esto, la entrenadora subió al piso de arriba, despareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

Los jóvenes futbolistas se encaminaron hacia los otros muchachos, quienes les esperaban sentados en el césped con impaciencia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Os lo ha dicho?- se notaba que Claude estaba ansioso por saberlo, al igual que los otros dos chiquillos.

-Sí- al decir esto, los chicos abrieron sus ojos de golpe, realmente no se esperaban que se lo fuera a decir- Nos ha dicho que la perdió a los diecinueve.

-Así que a los diecinueve, interesante…- comentó Bryce.

-Chicos, parad el carro- Xavier se dio cuenta de algo, al mismo tiempo que exclamó- ¡Pero si Lina aún tiene dieciocho!- tras decir esto, todos rieron con ganas, olvidando cualquier pena o tristeza que pudieran haber estado sintiendo durante las últimas semanas, mientras disfrutaban de la grata compañía de la que estaban rodeados.

Definitivamente, ese fue el comienzo de una extraña, loca, pero sobre todo divertida amistad, que hizo que los chicos olvidaran realmente cual era el porqué de su visita al orfanato, y todo lo que había estado pasando durante los últimos meses.

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**


End file.
